Kiki en el Santuario de las Maravillas
by geminisnocris
Summary: Un libro hará volar la imaginación del pequeño lemuriano, ¿las amazonas flores? ¿una fiesta de te en Aries?...


**_Luego de un largo fin de semana desempolvando libros, me encontré un clásico que me hizo derramar un par de lagrimas, regalo de mi padre cuando cumplí seis años, y que guardo ahora como tesoro desde que partió de mi lado... lastimosamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Kurumada y Lewis Carroll autor de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, la trama incluye algunas escenas de Disney por la peli que tambien me gusta:-) (aunque siempre he dicho un película jamas le llegará a los talones a un libro) no esperen leer una cronología exacta del libro jijiijii_**

**_y sin mas que agregar que disfruten esta parodia..._**

**_y a leer ..._**

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol acariciaba con delicadeza los techos de las doce casas y sus ocupantes regresaban tras largas horas de entrenamientos en el coliseo. Entre ellos el pequeño aprendiz de Aries arrastraba sus pies de aburrimiento junto a su maestro, quien lo empujaba para poder llegar más rápido hasta su templo.

Una vez en casa se despojó de sus sucias ropas y se dio un merecido baño, se recostó en su cama y justo cuando iba encender el pequeño reproductor para escuchar música la presencia de su maestro lo hizo levantar su cara hacia la puerta. Ahí de brazos cruzados el joven caballero observaba con una hermosa sonrisa a su pupilo totalmente agotado sobre sus almohadas, se acercó hasta clavar sus esmeraldas en los grises orbes del pelirrojo.

— ¿Cansado?—preguntó sentándose cerca y alborotando sus aun húmedos cabellos.

—Aburrido maestro…—respondió tras un bostezo.

— Me gustaría que antes de perder el tiempo con esos gritos raros leyeras un poco… es bueno ejercitar no solo tus músculos Kiki—dijo mientras dejaba a su lado un enorme libro—provecho… iré a preparar la cena… tal vez tengas algo que comentar mientras comemos.

Se retiró con su tranquilo caminar hacia la cocina dejando en la cama a un pequeño con una mueca de disgusto enorme, con pereza tomó el libro y ojeo un par de páginas, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", una sonrisa se le dibujó cuando el breve comienzo le parecía muy familiar justo cuando su maestro se sentaba largas horas para tratar de enseñarle algún nuevo idioma y el terminaba por dormirse, siguió con la lectura que se ponía cada vez más emocionante, luego un bostezo, y otro y otro…

oOo

— ¡Que tarde! ¡Que tarde!

Una conocida voz lo hizo respingarse de su cama y lanzar el libro que ya hacia sobre su cara, restregó sus ojos y los abrió como platos, un enorme conejo ¿lila? Que aparte tenía dos puntos en la frente, observaba un enorme reloj en su peluda mano.

— ¿Maestro?... usted es ¿un conejo?—pregunto rascando su cabeza.

— ¿Cuál maestro? ¡Que tarde! —repetía el animalito perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Recordándole su lectura el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama y no dudó un instante en perseguir al curioso conejo. Pero saliendo de su templo tropezó con su propio pie y cayó dando vueltas por la escalera de Aries, a decir verdad sintió como si cayera en un precipicio sin fin, de repente el duro suelo marcó el fin de su estrepitosa caída.

— ¡Rayos!—exclamo mientras se sacudía el polvo en su ropa, luego y mientras se ponía de pie se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el santuario, era como una caverna, camino un poco y se acercó a una pequeña puerta, mejor dicho diminuta puerta que lo separaba de un verde jardín, asomó su ojo por la hendija de la llave para poder observar el paisaje, se sentó y sostuvo su mentón en busca de alguna idea que lo sacara de ahí, entonces recordó las golosinas del cuente y se puso de pie para buscarlas. Fue entonces que frente a sus ojos apareció una mesa, sobre ella había un delicioso chocolate que decía "COMEME", sonrió y lo tomó entre sus pequeños dedos sabiendo lo que sucedería, lo olio y pasó su lengua sobre la golosina, saboreo un poco su paladar y le dio un enorme mordisco.

Lentamente fue perdiendo altura hasta hacerse justamente del tamaño de la puerta, que suavemente empujó, golpeo con su palma la frente al recordar que en la historia Alicia dejaba la llave sobre la mesa, pero recodando quien era él utilizó su poder de telequinesis para hacer que cediera, una vez fuera y pasando el hermoso jardín las doce casas se levantaban ante él.

—Por lo menos no estoy perdido como ese niña… solo debo caminar en esa dirección—se dijo para sí mismo mientras apuraba su paso hacia su destino.

Llego hasta las escaleras de Aries y con rapidez subió hasta su templo.

"feliz un no cumpleaños a mí… a ti…"se escuchaba en coro desde la puerta, con cuidado caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a una enorme mesa con doce sillas, al fondo un tipo pelizaul y cabezón con un sombrero de copa y una apariencia muy familiar a Milo cantaba mientras servía té en una diminuta tacita, a su lado un ratoncito con un diminuto punto en su frente se mantenía con los ojos cerrados dentro de otra taza de mayor tamaño y al fondo una enorme liebre de marzo con una gruesas cejas se unía al coro.

—¡Hola!—gritó el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo que los tres se callaran

— ¿Quién eres?

—No será ¿que es?—rieron todos.

—!Oigan!—exclamo cruzando sus brazos.

—Parece una raza de zanahoria—dijo el cabezón ensombrerado.

Kiki se acercó y los observó con sus brazos en la cintura.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó sentándose.

—Qué mal educado… ¿por que te sientas?—preguntó la liebre.

— ¿Señor Camus?—preguntó el pequeño con una mueca de confusión en su cara.

—Camus… ¿qué es un Camus?—rieron todos.

—Señor Shaka—dijo al ver el pequeño raton.

—Él no es un Shaka , zanahoria sobrecrecida es un lirón—contestó el peliazul sacando de nueva cuenta una taza debajo de su sombrero.

—Que rayos… usted es Milo y él es Camus y Shaka—dijo enojado.

Los tres se quedaron impávidos ante el comentario del chico, luego se observaron entre ellos y soltaron de nuevo una estrepitosa risa.

—Yo soy el sombrerero loco—dijo el pelizaul bajando su sombrero de copa.

—Yo la liebre de marzo—dijo el conejo de prominentes cejas.

—haaaaaa y yoooo el Lirrrooooon—dijo el minúsculo ratoncito mientras bostezaba.

—Imposible—susurró—y ¿cómo rayos hare para salir de aquí?—preguntó molesto.

—Oh le gustan las adivinanzas—dijo el pelizul en bajo a la liebre que asentía—a ver contestame esto—dijo enseriando su semblante_— ¿Por qué ponen rejas alrededor de los cementerios?_

—Ha fácil…—dijo la liebre

—Faaaacil faaaacil—repitió el lirón abriendo un ojo...

—No lo sé—dijo Kiki levantándose para seguir caminando y dejándolos en su locura.

—_Porque la gente se muere por entrar—_ todos rieron.

—Sigo yo…Sigo yo—dijo la liebre_— ¿Saben ustedes por qué los buzos se tiran hacia atrás para entrar en el agua?-_todos guardaron silencio—_Porque si se tiraran hacia delante caerían en el barco—_todos rieron a mas no poder, robando a la lejanía una sonrisa del pequeño lemuriano.

… … … …

Resignado y sin respuestas, caminó hacia la salida del templo pero ya no había más casas zodiacales lo cual era muy raro, subió sus hombros y se internó en un bosque, luego entre ramas y rocas tropezó con un jardín enorme rodeado de hermosas y gigantes flores.

—Hola—dijo una boca de dragón con la voz de Marin.

—Hola—dijeron al unísono una margarita con la voz de June, y unas Violetas con la de Shaina y Geist.

—HOooola—se desperezó una hermosa rosa roja igual a Saori.

— ¿Pueden decirme como encontrar a la reina de corazones?—preguntó recordando que era la que finalmente sacaba a Alicia de su sueño.

Pero las flores se secreteaban una con la otra.

—Niñas… Niñas…—llamó la boca de dragón colocando unos minúsculos lentes sobre sus ojos—este pequeño gusanillo…

—No soy un gusanillo…—interrumpió con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿No eres un gusanillo? perdón… debes ser… entonces ¿Qué eres exactamente?

—Soy kiki…

—Un Kiki… un Kiki nos está haciendo una pregunta—terminó la rosa…

—Que horror… ¿Los Kikis hablan? —preguntó la de la voz de Shaina.

—Que espanto—dijo la de la voz de June—ahora cualquier bichejo raro nos dirige la palabra.

—Oigan… malas hiervas… si no me contestan y me siguen insultando voy a traer una manada de orugas para que se las coman—gritó ya exasperado.

Las flores se abrazaron horrorizadas.

—Sigue hasta el bosque bichejo…—dijo la de la voz de geist—tienes doce horas para encontrarla.

—Doce horas…—dijo frunciendo su boca—típico…

—Si no quedaras atrapado en este mundo—termino la hermosa rosa Saori.

Sin pensarlo más el pelirrojo salió corriendo hasta llegar al bosque, bajó la velocidad y descansó sus manos sobre la rodilla, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¡HOLA!—gritaron un par de regordetes peliazules haciéndolo respigar.

— ¿Saga? ¿Kanon?—preguntó con sus puntos fruncidos

—Tweedlesaga y Tweedlekanon—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Oye… yo primero…—dijo uno.

—No yo primero…—contestó el otro.

—Él es mi amigo…—dijo el primero empujando a su hermano.

—No yo lo encontré primero…—replico el segundo mientras devolvía el empujón.

— ¿Verdad que eres mi amigo?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo, para comenzar otra pelea.

—Basta… !BASTAA!—grito el pelirrojo fastidiado— ¿Cómo encuentro a la reina de corazones?—preguntó.

Los gemelos se abrazaron con fuerza y cara de pánico.

—Si sigues esa vereda…—dijo tweedlesaga.

—Encontraras el castillo de los naipes…—termino tweedlekanon.

—Debes tener cuidado—dijeron el unísono.

—La reina es despiadada—replico tweedlesaga…

—oye yo quería terminar la frase—se indignó tweedlekanon, para comenzar otra tonta discusión con su hermano.

… … … … …

Cansado de tanta pelea los dejo hablando solos, sin parar de caminar ni un segundo, sus piró y se sentó en una roca a descansar por segunda vez.

— ¿Perdido?—lo asustó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Maestro Shion?—preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado.

Frente a él una enorme oruga que se mecía de un lado a otro con una pipa hacia formas divertidas con el humo.

—Preferiría orushion…—dijo en un tono divertido— ya sabes _oru_ de oruga y _Shion_… porque me gusta ese nombre que dices—soltó tras una carcajada—de lujo—exclamó.

— ¿Qué demonios está fumando?

— ¿Fumando demonios dijiste chiquillo malcriado? —contestó enrojeciendo más sus ojos.

—No… es decir… ¿Qué está fumando su ilustrísima?—preguntó con sus puntos arqueados.

—Hierva… buena—susurró dándole otro girón—no lo repitas que esos mamuts azules desde hace rato me ven con ganas—le dijo agachándose y revelando el terrible olor— ¿quieres un acertijo?

Con los brazos cruzados el pelirrojo asintió, suspiró y esperó.

— ¿Cómo se debe decir: "La yema es blanca o las yemas son blancas"...?-pregunto con una sonrisa la Orushion.

—La yema es amarilla… daaaa—contestó indignado.

—Wow chico… eres un genio—se carcajeó.

Kiki retrocedió un par de pasos y decidió salir corriendo de ahí, no tenía tiempo que perder escuchando esas estupideces, aunque le hacía gracia haber visto al estricto Shion bajo la influencia de la hierba buena—buena hierva tal vez—pensó, así que esta vez no se detendría para nada.

… … … … …

Un enorme castillo de naipes se levantaba frente a él, caminó en silencio por los jardines hasta quedar tras uno matorrales, desde donde podía observar un juego de croquet entre los rosales, pero no sujetó bien y cayó al suelo, que de no ser por un gato que se apareció de repente hubiese pegado los dientes en el suelo.

—Llegaste bambino —dijo el gato con una enorme sonrisa.

—Mascara mortal—musitó.

—Mascara mortal, gato rizón… como quieras llamarme—dijo desapareciendo su cabeza y dejando su cuerpo en los regazos del pelirrojo, que con asco lo empujó —no… no… no…—negó en un ronroneo— debes tenerme como amigo para poder salir de aquí…

— ¿Dónde está la reina de corazones?—preguntó.

—Frente a ti… es aquella dama hermosa con una peluca de Luis XV en su cabeza… es mi dueña sabes… pero me tiene harto—continuo dejando solo cabeza flotando en el aire.

—Tengo que hablarle solo ella puede sacarme de aquí…

—Vamos te ayudaré.

Llegó frente a la reina guiado por un rabo que se mecía de un lado a otro.

— ¿Señora?—llamo el pelirrojo— ¡pero qué horror!—exclamó cuando la mujer se giró.

— ¿Cómo dices chiquillo?—preguntó una versión de afrodita de piscis con un enorme vestido de mujer parecido a María Antonieta y unos cuantos kilos de más.

— ¿ señor Afro?—preguntó soltando una carajada frente a la reina.

—Que le corten la cabeza—dijo la "mujer"

— ¿pero que hice?…

—Por reírte de tu reina…

—Pero no… bueno si, pero es que usted no entiende… me reí porque es hermosa.

—Que se la vuelvan a pegar…—dijo la reina sonriendo.

Kiki tragó grueso cuando la mujer, camino contoneándose por el jardín para no soltar otra carcajada.

— ¿Reina de corazones? —Preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo— ¿usted me puede ayudar a salir de acá?

La reina Afro se giró y lo observó, luego entrecerró sus ojos y frunció su boca.

—Solo si me contestas ¿qué quieres comer?…—preguntó la mujer.

—Perdón—preguntó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué deseas comer—repitió con la voz de Mu.

—¿Maestro?—dijo.

—Que le corten la cabeza…

—No esperen… yo solo... no maestro usted noo— decía mientras el conejo lila reaparecía de nuevo con una hacha en sus manos —noooo—dijo de nuevo mientras se caía de la cama frente a la mirada extrañada de su maestro que estaba sentado a su lado moviéndolo para preguntarle que quería de cenar.

—Maestro…—rio—no creerá lo que soñé...

—Muero por saberlo —dijo Mu con su eterna sonrisa—no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a cenar mientras me cuentas tus sueños—rio alborotando su cabeza mientras lo cargaba en sus espaldas hasta la cocina.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado ... curiorifigo... curiorifigo jajajajaja


End file.
